


Playful

by Shadowdianne



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect Lexa should have imagined that standing in front of Clarke when the woman was reading herself for a party wasn’t exactly the smartest thing to do for her own brain. Sadly it didn’t look like she thought very well near the other girl. Or at all.<br/>                                                                                                -.-<br/>Or the AU in where Lexa is all of us and is a lusty idiot in front of Clarke's cleveage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful

**Author's Note:**

> A/N The fault for this one lays on Nieve. I was merely trying to find something to write Xd Is not something very elaborate so I apologize in advance. Take it as a short story I wrote in order to get a raise of Nieve’s fangirling ;) (And mine)
> 
> As always this doesn’t belong to me, characters aren’t mine and I will be happy staring at gifs of Eliza for a few more eons.

_“Just tell her Lexa, what the fuck do you think can go wrong?”_

_“I have a few things in mind Anya. So no, I’m not going to tell her”_

_“Well, your loss, she will end up with another guy like Finn and then I won’t be the one hearing your babble when you come back here trying to tell me something you should have told her months ago!”_

_“You are insufferable”_

_“And you a brat, but I’m not saying anything”_

_-.-_

**“Clarke?”**

**The girl spun her whole body towards Lexa, hands still raised over her left ear were a single pendant glowed under the lights of the room. The girl’s make up accentuated her blue eyes and Lexa felt her own resolve wavering at the sight of the other girl’s figure.**

**“Will you be coming at the end? Octavia told me that her house is already full but I can always sneak you in…”**

**“Ihavetotellyousomething”**

**Quirking a brow and tilting her head to the right Clarke eyed the brunette girl who even if was fully capable of tower over her was fidgeting with her hands instead, a blush dusting her cheeks as she did so.**

**Leaving behind her thoughts about Octavia’s birthday the blonde girl pursed her lips as Lexa kept throwing nervous looks towards her, the last words seeming to still be hanging from her lips.**

**Well, the art-major thought slightly amused, there went nothing.**

**-.-**

[In retrospect Lexa should have imagined that standing in front of Clarke when the woman was reading herself for a party wasn’t exactly the smartest thing to do for her own brain. Sadly it didn’t look like she thought very well near the other girl. Or at all.

So when the blonde approached her, her hands dropping at her sides and blouse slightly rumpled due to the movement Lexa’s mouth decided not to work properly anymore]

And then the kiss had happened, or first a bunch of incoherent words and Lexa’s ever building blush and Clarke’s delighted face. The brunette wasn’t exactly sure anymore.

Not that she cared.

Hands spread over the taut fabric Lexa swallowed thickly as she moved her fingers, her fingertips grazing the cloth and the flesh behind it as she found herself unable to look away from the patch of cleavage that peeked between the straining button that did its best to conceal as much of Clarke’s bust as possible. The lacy pattern of a bra, darker in color, could be seen through the blouse and Lexa felt another rush of scalding heat work down her body as she tried -and failed- to keep herself stoic.

Apparently Clarke didn’t care about the babbling mess she had been reduced ever since she had finally managed to touch her because she chuckled, her voice low and rough. The way her chest rumbled and moved below Lexa’s hands enough to make the brunette girl blush even more, unable to think in anything else but the blonde’s breasts, was enough for Lexa to lick her lips and gaze at them.

They weren’t, Lexa supposed, overly big, not cartoonish on shape or amount. However, they were decidedly beautiful and just large enough to keep the blouse she kept creasing with her own hands, protesting ever so slightly as she moved. The places in where the fabric strained around them were spots in where Lexa’s eyes irremediably went every few seconds, tongue already peeking between her lips, her mind completely elsewhere.

Which wasn’t good. She was supposed to be suave about all of this, not be objectifying Clarke.

However, the blonde girl didn’t seem to mind because with a dainty strong hand she forced Lexa to raise her head, the painter’s fingers grabbing her chin with a smirk parting her lips, her nose a millimeter away from Lexa’s.

“Earth calling, are you still there?”

And Lexa found herself nodding once before Clarke pushed her away and laughed once again, the light that bathed the room casting shadows below her eyes, giving them a glint that Lexa drank on in the same thirsty manner she had been doing all night long. She felt sweat already trickling down her back and her hands, now empty, closed themselves until they were two tight fists, her own body feeling on fire as Clarke brought her hands up her own body, unbuttoning quickly the two almost ready to pop buttons that had been Lexa’s nightmare until then.

With an even more pronounced cleavage than before Clarke took a step closer to Lexa, the brunette realizing she was now the one being pushed towards the bed of the room as quickly as she had tried to be slow minutes before. Not that she was complaining.

Eyes set on Clarke’s skin she almost missed the way the blonde’s mouth opened once again, this time letting out a soft sigh as the blonde grabbed her hands and pushed them back towards her breasts, her chest surging forward as Lexa closed her own eyes, enjoying the feeling, her fingers tugging the fabric, opening it even more as the blouse lapel’s kept parting with every breath Clarke took.

“What do you want to do?” She heard Clarke ask in a whisper, eyes darkened and glinting.

Lexa didn’t want to lose herself in a convoluted explanation. Not that she was able to do one right now. She knew what she wanted, what she needed, and so she moved forward-hands still grasping and grabbing the now half-exposed cleavage, and kissed the blonde’s lips, biting them as she moaned, eyes closed, neck-muscles taut while she deepened the kiss. She felt Clarke’s moans ricocheting against her teeth and she let the other girl’s mouth free with a pop, her own lips moist and raw as her fingers squeezed once, the twice, while the blonde kept staring at her.

“I have a few ideas” She found herself whispering, thumb caressing the smooth skin she could feel at the other side of the barrier of cloth that still awaited her. Clarke smiled at her words and nodded, this time pushing Lexa hard enough for the two of them to fall on the mattress that protested softly as Lexa maneuvered herself quick enough to put her body atop Clarke’s.

“Much better” The brunette murmured as she finally took on the sight of a disheveled Clarke below her, her cockiness leaving her as fast as it had appeared.

“Show me what you want” The blonde muttered, her hands already working on Lexa’s shirt, touching and grabbing her as much as possible in a manner that made the brunette realize she perhaps wasn’t the only one blind by lust.

Clarke didn’t let her enough time to think twice what she was doing with her and so she writhed behind her until Lexa remembered what she was supposed to be doing. Grinning slightly, the green-eyed girl ducked her head and sucked on Clarke’s neck, her flattened tongue easing up the teeth marks Lexa felt tempted to left there alongside with a proper mark. Hands finally tugging on the fabric and popping it up under her body the brunette sighed contently, eyes traveling from Clarke’s prone figure to where her breasts were. Due to her position the last barrier, the bra, had moved slightly, the top of the Clarke’s breasts spilling slightly off the border of the fabric, making it look slightly smaller than what the woman would have need. Which, even if a part of her brain winced in pain, Lexa herself wasn’t exactly complaining by the visual. Tight and soft, the skin that waited for her was pliant below her fingers as she finally got to touch it.

She wanted to wonder if she would need to change her focus to somewhere else, if she was fucking something up. But Clarke was still looking at her fondly and lustily and her brain was still half-fried due to the luck of finally being able to touch the blonde’s chest so she let out a content sigh and continued caressing it, her own legs trembling due to the position while she felt her own sex tremble as her clit swelled in turn with her touches.

She realized that it was already too late for her. But, well, University was for experimenting, right?

And, she reasoned as she looked at Clarke, the woman now smiling mischievously at her, what is better than actually do it with the girl you have been pinning over ever since you entered in that room and muttered a strangled “Hello” when you saw the beauty of a roommate you have had ended up with almost a year ago?


End file.
